To Be A Royal
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Princess Emma and Regina are childhood friends. Regina becomes Queen as she was forced to marry the king of the neighbouring kingdom on his deathbed. As they grow older, the women realize that they are in love and begin a relationship. When Cora finds out, she finds a way to banish Emma to another land, leading Regina to enact the dark curse to find her love and bring her home...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been two months since Regina had become Queen to the Mystic Kingdom and one month since her husband, the King's. unfortunate death. If you could call him a husband as he was bed ridden by the second night of marriage. Thanks to Cora, Regina's mother, she had manipulated their way in and used the King's illness to her advantage to get her daughter away from the life of a simple millers daughter and into the life of royalty and power.

Ever since the brunette, at the tender age of five, had befriended the princess of the White kingdom, a girl of the same age, the older brunette grew jealous, watching her daughter be in the presence of such high society and have them flaunt it in, well not her daughters face as she were too young at the time, but her own aging face.  
_  
'Following her daughter's actions of hide and seek with the blonde princess, made Cora seethe with anger, more so at how free and happy her daughter appeared with her long dark braid swinging around her shoulders as she rounded the large tree to find her princess friend._

_Falling into a fit of giggles onto the grass at Regina grabbing both Emma's arms in a surprise announcement, the two young friends sat themselves against the large trunk with the blonde reaching for two dangling red apples and passing one to her brunette friend who looked back at the princess in awe of her small gift._

_Coming to stand beside the glaring woman, Snow followed her gaze to the two girls sat by the tree and smiled. "Regina looks happy here, she loves playing in the gardens with all the flowers and trees. It must make a nice change for her, compared to your living arrangement. She informed me of no garden, merely an old farm that has now disintegrated to dirt...such a shame"_

_Cora looks over taking a deep breath. Despite the Queen being genuine and caring, the older woman finds it as an insult and a snobby one at that'  
_

Something had to be done.

So this is why now, Regina stood tall from her chair and reigned down upon the people who had graced her as a guest. Looking out to the far set of double doors, the brunette couldn't hide the small smile playing on her lips as she spotted her blonde princess friend from the neighbouring kingdom. Even up until this moment, the Queen had no idea how she managed to get her mother to agree on letting the fellow royals attend the ball.

Stepping down and across the floor, the brunette makes her way over to the new arrivals. Seeing Regina approach, Emma grins cheekily at her and curtseys. "Your majesty"

The brunette simple rolls her eyes at the formal welcome and hugs the blonde with a contagious smile of her own. "Hello Emma"

The princess immediately hugs back before letting go with another grin that makes her eyes sparkle even more than anyone thought possible. Especially when looking at a certain brunette Queen. "Hello Regina"

Snow comes up behind her daughter and looks around smiling at Regina's achievement. "I always knew you would achieve great things in your life Regina"

The brunette's smile falters but she tries to quickly mask it and is grateful when Emma gently takes hold of her hand in a unnoticed manner to offer some comfort. Although a compliment, this was never how she imagined her life would be nor how she got it. Something which only herself and her mother knew.

Well as far as Cora knew anyway but Regina had told Emma of course. Why wouldn't she? They were best friends after all and she knew she could trust the blonde with her upmost secrets.

Except one.

Which involved_ certain_ feelings towards a _certain_ princess.

"Thank you for your kind words Snow, it has certainly been..eventful to say the least"

The fellow Queen nods with a smile before dispersing into hall to greet the other guests. Regina takes a deep breath and glances over at Emma thankful for her being there.

"Regina dear?"

The brunette looks towards her mother who eyes her suspiciously as the Queen drops her hand slowly, away from the princesses grip. "Yes mother?"

"You are aware that you have more guests to see too?"

Regina gulps and nods. "Yes mother" giving Emma a quick apologetic look, the brunette walks away to mingle.

Cora raises an eyebrow at the blonde princess then offers a patronizing smile. "It's good to see you again child.."

Emma momentarily bites her lip. "You too. It has been too long since we last see either of you" the blonde allows her eyes to slip over to the brunette Queen at the last part of her sentence.

The older woman notices and silently scoffs. "Yes well Regina is far too busy to be in the company of a_ princess_ now that she is now _Queen_"

The princess frowns slightly and looks at her again trying to hold back her anger. "Should that not be for the _Queen_ to decide?"

Cora looks surprised at the comeback then watches Emma walk away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the ball now well underway, Cora becomes increasingly annoyed with the behaviour shown to her by the young Princess. Walking up to the blonde's mother, the older woman plasters on a fake smile. "Snow..I am glad that you and young Emma could make it this evening. I wanted to ask dear, do my eyes deceive me of has Emma yet to find herself a husband? She is growing up quickly now and soon she will be deemed too_ old_ like my Regina. Unfortunate really that she is alone now the King is gone"

Snow doesn't know how to react through the insult or concern that the woman is showing. "You would be correct Cora, Emma has not made plans to marry as of yet but I am sure given time she will find the right one to be with. As for Regina, she also has time and should not give up because her _arranged_ husband died on her"

Cora's eyes widen and watches the Queen of the opposite kingdom walk away from her. "Like mother like daughter I see..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing behind the brunette, Emma reaches over and taps her shoulder causing Regina to turn around from her place at the table after being handed a drink. The blonde smiles as if on cue. "I need you to come with me..oh and you might need your cloak"

The Queen raises an eyebrow. "Emma I have no idea what you are doing but I cannot leave..mother would have a fit"

The blonde huffs and takes the drink from her having some herself before setting the cup down. "Is this not _your _ball?"

Regina sighs knowing what she is getting at and nods. Emma slowly smirks. "And are_ you_ not the Queen?"

The brunette rolls her eyes. "Yes..."

The blonde grins. "Well then your majesty follow me"

The Queen goes to protest once again but gets pulled by the hand through the crowds and out the double doors. Once Emma had handed her, her cloak, Regina looks intrigued as to what her friend has in store. The blonde cheekily smiles and again takes her hand, heading outside to the gardens.

"You always loved playing in our garden at home and if I recall your most treasured memory was sitting by the apple tree?"

The brunette smiles widely at the thought. "Yes Emma I did and it is _one_ of my most treasured memories there among many"

The blonde leads her to the greenery and stops looking up. "Well now you can make new memories of your own..with apples"

Regina frowns then follows Emma's gaze in front of them and up seeing a large apple tree. "Oh..my...Emma!"

The blonde raises an eyebrow at the innocent comment and smiles teasingly. "Your Emma? Really?"

The brunette glares playfully and walks ahead towards the tree. "How did you.."

Emma watches her. "I had another grown and I waited until it was big enough to present you with it but not so big that I couldn't move it...and as for the whole sitting on the grass, well we can't have that now with you being Queen and all so you also have a bench"

The Queen looks back to her friend in awe and then sits herself on the bench, looking up at the red apples above her head with a smile. "It's beautiful.."

The blonde nods looking at her adoringly "Yes..I know.." Snapping herself out of her thoughts, Emma walks up to the brunette and sits beside her. "So you like it?"

Regina looks at her and nods with sheer happiness in her eyes. "Yes Emma I love it" the Queen leans over and hugs her friend tightly.

The blonde hugs back then looks to the door hearing the chatter and laughter inside. The brunette notices the look and grows sad knowing that their happy moment will have to end and she has to be Queen once again. "We should proceed back inside"

Emma nods slowly and stands. Without hesitation, Regina takes hold of her arm looping them together to cheer her up which it does and the blonde's eyes light up again. "I wanted to ask where is your father tonight?"

The blonde walks with the Queen towards the door. "He's away on business..apparently when he and my mother married, that was one demand that he had. Although mother is the Queen and ruler, he was adamant that any royal business away from the castle he would attend to so that my mother and I would never be apart"

The brunette smiles. "Your father is a good man Emma..I still wish mine was here.."

Emma strokes Regina's arm with her thumb and nods. "It's understandable..the main thing is that he loved you and he would be so proud of you right now"

The Queen rests her head briefly on her friends shoulder as they reach the double doors inside the castle. "Thank you for being here..I wish I could see you more often"

The blonde chuckles. "You would get sick of my childish ways..but if you wish, I will try and add an extra visit to the year"

Regina looks over at her, lifting her head. "Please do and I for one find your childish ways rather endearing.."

Emma laughs. "Until the next time you end up hurting yourself on my account, you remember the racing game we invented and you ended up flying off your own horse?"

The brunette laughs back. "Yes I do! It wasn't my knees that hurt the most that day, it was my pride!"

The blonde sniggers. "Some things never change.."

_A/N: I know I need to also finish my other fics which I am in the middle of but I could not get this idea out of my head! Also like my 'Believe In Yourself' fic I already have chapters planned out so let me know to continue or not :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: slightly shorter chapter so apologies there! I am going to try and use a lot of flashbacks to give an idea on their friendship. if any of you who are following would like a certain moment I could add to a flashback please let me know! Thanks for all the response so far! :)_

**Chapter 2**

The following day, the castle was restored back to its usual scenery from the ball and it was back to business as usual for the tired Queen. Finding a moments peace, the brunette made her way to her newly planted tree and sat on the bench smiling at the thought of her generous friend.

"Thinking of last night are we dear?"

Regina glances over to see her mother approach with a surprised look, taking in the new decor to the garden. "Yes mother I was.."

The older woman lets out a 'hmm' and sits herself beside her daughter. "I see you enjoyed the company of your friend..it's a shame they live far now"

The brunette nods. "It doesn't matter mother, Emma said she will just add an extra visit"

Cora frowns. "Why on earth would she do that? She should be finding herself a husband..although with her mother as an example spouting out about finding _the one_, she will never marry. Couple more years and no one will want her"

Regina looks shocked. "Mother! Emma is the most sweetest, kindest person I know, anyone would be lucky to have her as their own"

The older woman raises an eyebrow to her daughter. "Is that so...dear I know you have been friends for many years but maybe now that you have gone up in the world, you should focus on ruling and not silly antics with a person who is of lower status"

The brunette stands not wanting to hear it and heads back inside rather furious. Walking towards her chambers as her now beloved spot has been temporarily corrupted, the Queen sits on her bed to think over what her mother had said. In a sudden confusion, Regina raises an eyebrow gulping. _'Why am I being so defensive? Emma can and has stood up to my mother on many occasion..'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the White kingdom, Emma was searching through her closet with her maid. "I cannot find it!"

Upon hearing her daughter's outburst, Snow walks inside the chamber with a curious look. Seeing only the back of her daughter as Emma was practically inside her closet, the Queen turned to the maid. "What has she lost this time?"

The maid gives a small smile. "A red dress your majesty"

Snow frowns as the princess resurfaces in a huff. "It is not any dress, it is Regina's favourite on me and her colour!"

The Queen bites her lip to prevent a smile as it goes unnoticed to Emma what she had just said. "Oh...I see. Never mind honey, I am sure when you see her next, in a couple months time need I remind...Regina will be happy to see you either way"

Emma nods slowly with a pout and sits on her ottoman. "I guess so..."

Snow smiles. "Besides if I remember rightly, Regina's favourite dress of yours was the midnight blue one you wore on your tenth birthday"

The blonde looks to her mother as she leaves, going red then smiles shyly. "I remember..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'Running through the hallway despite her mother's protests, Emma headed out towards her usual spot in the garden knowing full well, a guest awaited her. Stopping by the tree, the blonde looked across the other side at her brunette friend who was absentmindedly enjoying the flowers while clasping her hands together behind her back._

_Young Emma grins and walks up behind her, touching the young brunette's hands lightly. Regina gasps in shock and turns around to face her automatically smiling at her princess friend's grin. "Emma!"_

_Emma lets out a_ _giggle when the brunette hugs her tightly, slightly squishing her. "Hi Regina..."_

_The brunette pulls back and once again looks around curiously. "Where is everyone else?"_

_The blonde screws her face confused. "Everyone else? There is just you silly! Your my best friend and who I want to spend today with"_

_Regina smiles a little embarrassed. "But..you..are dressed so pretty. That is the best dress by far"_

_Emma looks down at herself wearing her midnight blue short sleeved dress that spread out evenly at the bottom with not too much ruffles. Her hair simply pulled back either side to allow her curls fall around her shoulders. "Thank you Regina.."_

_The brunette gestures with her head so the pair would walk to their spot under the tree. Sitting against the trunk, Regina passes over a small box. "Happy Birthday Emma"_

_Emma grins excitedly which even at only ten makes the brunette's heart swell. Watching the blonde take the box, Regina waits patiently for her to open with wide hopeful eyes. The blonde takes care with the ribbon and wraps it around her friends braid before lifting the lid of the box open. "Regina!"_

_The brunette looks worried for a moment then grows shy when Emma leans over to kiss her cheek. "I love it! Thank you"_

_Regina looks at her feet awkwardly because she is flushed. "I am glad..it is real silver..I sold my father's cufflinks"_

_Emma's mouth drops and passes the box back. "No! Regina get them back!"_

_The brunette shakes her head. "No you love your present Emma and daddy would be glad as he liked you..besides I am a woman I would never wear his cufflinks. Now they were put to good use"_

_The blonde shuffles closer on the bench and wraps an arm around her shoulder. "Regina you are the best friend anyone could ask for. Never forget it"_

_Regina smiles at her. "How could I with you around?"_

_Emma smiles cheekily and grabs her hand to hop off the seat. "Cake?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Smiling down while fiddling with her necklace, Emma brings the small pendant to her lips to kiss the tiny Swan. Over the years, the chain that had come with it grew too small but the blonde was insistent on always wearing it and finding it to be her lucky charm. Now she wears it on a long chain that can stay hidden in her clothing for fear of losing it. Looking towards her maid, Emma grins with an idea. "I need some new material for a dress..."

The maid smiles knowing exactly what the princess wants and nods before leaving the chamber. The blonde sighs happily, wishing it would soon be her next visit to see her friend despite knowing it will be a sad time for Regina.


	3. Chapter 3

_2 chapters in one night! :)_

**Chapter 3  
**  
A part of her felt like she was intruding, but another part just wanted to make sure her long time friend was going to be okay. Emma had set out to the Mystic kingdom in the early hours of the morning and wanted to get there as soon as she could to be the friend that the Queen deserved. Tomorrow was going to be a tough day, like it is every year on the anniversary of Regina's father's death. So Emma knew she had to see her, like she does around this time every year in case the brunette needed a friendly shoulder. Thinking back to the fateful day, the blonde remembered how stupid she felt having not been told and visited her friend due to concern.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'After encouraging the guard to take her to see her friend, eight year old Emma ran up the steps of the small house in the outskirts of the village. Knocking softly on the door, the blonde drew patterns on the floor with her foot waiting for an answer. Seeing the wooden door pull open, she looks up to an agitated looking Cora. "Hello Mrs Mills..I am sorry to intrude but I was worried as I have not seen Regina lately and have not heard-"_

_"Emma now is not the time to be invading into someone's privacy, go home! Have you not got any princess jobs to be fulfilling?!"_

_the small blonde gulps and merely nods sadly, stepping back onto the path. "..sorry.."_

_Cora mutters clearly annoyed. "Stupid girl..."_

_Emma looks down and clasps her hands together, fiddling awkwardly while she heads back to her guard. Hearing the door open again, the blonde pauses hearing footsteps running towards her. Turning round, she practically collides with an upset brunette who hugs her. Emma frowns and hugs back even gaining the attention of her guard who looks concerned._

_"Regina?..what's wrong?"_

_The brunette sobs into her friend. "Daddy...daddy died..."_

_The blonde looks shocked and rubs her friends back, keeping hold of her tightly as the brunette gives a hiccup. "I'm sorry Regina..I know you loved him very much like he loved you"_

_Regina pulls back to look at her all teary. "That is why I did not visit, he was ill and now...mother doesn't care. She blames me"_

_Emma gives a glare to the door, to the woman who is knowingly on the other side. "It is not your fault! "_

_The brunette looks down. "Now I am on my own..."_

_The blonde shakes her head. "No you're never alone not with me"_

_Regina looks at her a moment before crashing into her again for a second hug._

_Not wanting to intrude but also wanting to try and cheer the girl up, Emma's guard steps forward. "Miss?"_

_The brunette pulls back and looks at him. "Yes?..."_

_The guard smiles and pulls sweets out of his pocket. "Here take one...I always take them for the princess when her majesty is not looking"_

_Emma giggles at this and nods to say it's true. Regina gives a small smile wiping her face and takes a sweet from his open hand. "Thank you"_

_"And I am sure on your next visit, the princess would not mind letting you ride her horse, we know that you love them"_

_The blonde again nods this time with her infectious grin. The brunette smiles properly this time and eats her sweet. "I will hold you to that Emma"_

_"I will remember, I always remember when you come Regina because I miss you when you are not there"_

_Regina squeezes her again then runs off back inside the house, giving the blonde a wave as she goes.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strapping up her horse within the Queen's stables, Emma hugged her cloak to her chest and headed up to the castle. Standing at the large iron doors, the blonde chuckles to herself at the feeling of de ja vu and praying to god that Cora does not answer the door and that it will be one of the guards.

Seeing the door open revealing a guard, the blonde gives a sigh of relief which he notices and chuckles himself. "Princess you are like clockwork. Always here when needed"

Emma shrugs with a grin. "What can I say? I am the offspring of a Charming?"

The guard moves out the way to let her in then leans closer. "Don't you go worrying yourself, Cora is not here, she had business to attend to"

The blonde nods in thanks and heads inside to find the Queen. As it was quite chilly outside, Emma knew there would be one other place to find the brunette if not by her apple tree. Walking up the staircase, the blonde reaches Regina's chambers and knocks.

"Come in"

Emma smiles cheekily and walks inside before shutting the door behind her. "I thought you would be here"

The Queen looks over from her spot on the window seal and gives a small smile. "This _is_ my castle Emma..."

The blonde glares playfully at her remark. "Well yes obviously but I meant in here.."

Regina nods and rests her head again, against the window and looks out at the ongoing field. Emma picks up on her sad mood and walks over sitting herself on the opposite side so they are head to foot. Watching the brunette a moment, the blonde takes a breath before also looking out the window. "I feel a pig-out coming on..."

Regina drops her frown and lets out a laugh at Emma's statement. "For you maybe..but a _Queen _doesn't pig-out"

The blonde looks insulted. "Since when?!"

The brunette shrugs and goes quiet again. Emma sits forward hugging her knees to her chest. "What would you like to do instead?"

The Queen looks over at her. "It doesn't matter what I want to do, I have a meeting to attend to in an hour"

The princess shakes her head. "No, not today you're not, so..."

Regina looks back to the window. "Can we just sit?"

Emma nods and reaches out stroking her arm lightly. "Of course"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the afternoon stayed a quiet one with small talk and eventually a mini feast at the request of Emma insisting that Regina had to eat something at some point.

Despite her current mood, the brunette was very glad of the blonde's presence like she was every year when Emma would visit to cheer her up and support her. Luckily this year her mother decided to go on a trip leaving the women alone to be themselves without the older woman scolding them for acting childish or inappropriate.

It was now reaching late evening and the darkness was gradually taking over the kingdom. Having returned to the Queen's chambers after eating, Emma glanced out the window with a pout. "It's getting dark, I will have to leave before mother will start to worry and send all the guards out to find me"

Regina slowly sits on the edge of her bed and nods looking down. The blonde looks to her fragile friend and walks over. "Regina?"

The brunette looks up with tears in her eyes. Emma sighs softly and kneels in front of her, taking hold of the Queen's hands. "Hey..I know you're sad and I also know how strong you are but..you don't need to be with me. It's just me, just Emma. Let it out please"

Regina nods letting her lip go before quickly wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck tightly. "I don't want to do this anymore Emma..it's not just about my father, although thinking about him has made me realize..everything I am missing. I'm alone..mother was right, I am a lonely Queen who no one will want. I had my chance with the King and now..I am destined to just live my days out here by myself"

Emma strokes her back soothingly. "What did I tell you before? You are never going to be alone or by yourself, you have me. We have been friends since we were four and you're stuck with me"

The brunette closes her eyes secretly wishing she could just stay in the princess' hold forever. "Until you marry.."

The blonde pulls back to look at her. "Not true. You were still there for me when you got married"

The Queen chuckles slightly. "Because I didn't like who I was marrying. When you marry Emma I know for a fact it will be because you have found the one you have been searching for and are in love"

Emma smiles at the thought, thinking to herself _'yes and she is right in front of me'_ . "I will still be here, you're a part of my family Gina.."

Regina smiles at the sentiment and takes a calming breath. "And you're mine.."

The blonde grins and rises back to her feet.

"Stay..."

Emma looks down at her friend who looks hopeful but also a little bit lost. "Regina I...give me a minute.."

The Queen nods then looks down to her hands. The blonde leaves briefly then returns to find Regina changed into her nightwear. Emma smiles reassuringly and changes with her back turned, into the spare piece of clothing left for her.

The brunette climbs into bed and lays down on her side, facing towards the window. The princess watches a moment then climbs in next to her, laying on her back, looking towards the ceiling.

"Emma?"

The blonde glances over towards her friend only seeing her back. "Yes?"

Regina takes a deep breath and tries to relax. "Thank you"

Emma smiles to herself then takes a breath of her own before shifting closer, hearing the Queen sniffle. Turning onto her side so her front is to the brunette's back, the princess drapes an arm across and takes one of Regina's hands. The Queen squeezes her hand back tightly as the blonde tightens her own grip on the brunette's waist before allowing sleep to take over the pair.

__

_A/N: sad chapter :( let's see what tomorrow brings..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Knocking on the Queen's chamber with urgency, the guard looked down the corridor towards the staircase before knocking again a few more times, this time louder. Receiving no response, the guard drew a shaky breath and pushed the door open seeing the pair start to stir from their sleep. "Your majesty, your mother is-"

"_Here..._"

Regina blinks a couple of times coming to, then realizes her situation causing her eyes to widen and push the arm that was holding her off onto the bed. Feeling the movement, Emma crinkles her nose adjusting to the light then bolts up suddenly aware of the company. The brunette looks towards her briefly then at her mother. "Mother...I can expl-"

"Save it! Need I remind you what today is? And that it is a time for family  
only!"

At the rant of Cora, the princess slides off the bed guiltily and stands, taking hold of her dress to change. Regina simply glares at her mother's comment as the older woman leaves the chambers. "How dare she imply that I would forget today!"

Emma bites her lip trying to awkwardly get changed. "Come on Regina this is Cora you are talking about"

The brunette crosses her arms annoyed then looks down sadly because today was  
the day. "She had no right to say it..."

The blonde straightens her dress out and steps back towards the bed. "I know but she _did_ and..well she _would _because..it's _her_"

The Queen chuckles at Emma's explanation of her mother's views. "I should be used to it by now"

Emma nods and grabs the brunette's hand. "I'm sorry I have to leave, it was nice to spend more time with you than the usual daily visit"

Regina looks up at her and smiles softly. "I am glad you came, thank you"

The blonde grins before she leans over without thinking and kisses Regina's cheek, something which she had not done since she were ten. The Queen looks a little dazed and clears her throat feeling awkward then notices the long chain dangling down the princess' dress. "you still wear your necklace..."

Emma stands upright feeling red from what she just did then grabs hold of the pendant in both hands. "I...yes I do"

Regina raises an eyebrow amazed. "Emma, you are a princess who I dare say has draws full of jewellery ranging from white gold to diamonds and yet here you are wearing a little silver swan that I gave you ten years earlier..."

The blonde bites her lip going shy. "Well..it means something to me..and you sacrificed so much to get it"

The brunette moves herself from the covers and kneels on the bed shifting towards Emma. Hovering her hand out, the Queen wraps her fingers around the swan inspecting it. "At least let me get you a real one..."

Emma frowns. "You want to buy me a swan?"

Regina laughs softly and shakes her head. "No Emma..I meant another necklace like this one..in gold or something"

The princess chuckles realizing. "Oh.." Looking towards the Queen, Emma gulps silently seeing how close they actually are. "There is no need"

The blonde goes to take the pendant back and accidently skims her fingers along Regina's hand. The brunette opens her mouth as if to speak but merely looks up at Emma, staring at her. Emma looks back utterly frozen and speechless. Bringing her own hand away from the necklace and to her chest, Regina begins leaning up to close the small gap that is left between them.

The princess looks towards the lips that are making their way closer and in a moments panic, steps back feeling disorientated. "I..I..should go mother will wonder...where..where I am"

Emma rushes out quickly not wanting to see the Queen's reaction and heads out the castle to fetch her horse.

The brunette sits back on her feet, simply looking towards the open door without another word and finds herself breathing heavily at her heart pounding._ 'What just happened?'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving back home, Emma was welcomed by arms being flung over her into a hug by her mother. "Emma honey, we missed you! I know you are all grown up now but I hate when you stay away from home!"

The blonde gives a small forced smile and hugs back before handing her horse over to a guard. "I am going to go change..."

Snow nods but watches concerned at how quiet her daughter is since making contact. The princess sighs to herself and heads inside towards her chambers to freshen up and change. Sitting down on her bed, the blonde pushes her curls back with a pout, thinking over what happened or _nearly _happened this morning. Hearing a knock to her door, Emma glances up seeing her maid appear with a smile.  
"Emma, it's good to see you back"

The princess rolls her eyes giving a small smile again. "I have only been gone a night!"

The maid chuckles and walks up to the bed holding a long roll of material, dark blue. "Your material you asked for princess, when you wish let me know when you want the dress to be made"

Emma purses her lips together with a frown and looks down. "I..I'm afraid I probably won't be needing it after all..."

At this chosen time, Snow decides to check on her daughter and that she is settled. Hearing the young girl's sad comment, she pushes the door open curiously. "Emma?"

The blonde looks up at her mother and sighs feeling busted then watches her maid leave to give mother and daughter some time alone. The Queen walks over to the bed and sits herself beside the princess, taking one of her hands in her own. "Emma..talk to me..you know you can tell me anything. You have been awfully quiet and that is not like you at all. Where has my cheeky girl gone?"

The blonde smiles embarrassed. "Mom..."

Snow smiles back. "I know, I am being an annoying mother but I worry. It's my job. Before being a Queen and a wife"

The princess takes a deep breath and turns to face her mother. "Something..happened.."

The dark haired woman raises an eyebrow. "With...Regina?"

Emma nods slowly scared for her mother's reaction. "Well..nearly...we was in a moment, talking about the past and she went to kiss me and I..moved back and then left"

Snow looks slightly surprised but was half expecting something to happen eventually. Seeing her daughter's sad and guilty look revealing the last part, she squeezes her hand reassuring her.

The princess swallows hard as tears begin to form in her eyes, prompting the Queen to pull her daughter to her into a hug. Emma hugs into her sniffling. "I don't know what to do mom...I think..I'm falling for her. I just..miss her constantly and often wonder what she would be doing. I know that it may sound ridiculous because I backed off but..I panicked because what if it was just a _moment_ and with her father's anniversary, I couldn't allow her to then regret it because she was sad"

Snow presses a kiss to the top of Emma's head. "I understand..you were thinking of her, which honestly? Does show me that you do have feelings for her. You need to talk to her about it. I know she would be emotional today but Regina is not one to open up that easy is she? So my guess is that she did want it and that she has feelings for you too"

The blonde nods still with tears. "It was all so...different. I mean I know that she has needed me in the past but yesterday she _needed_ me which is why she asked me to stay and yes I have stayed before but not with her. She wanted me to just hold her hand"

The Queen smiles softly. "Because she feels safe with you. How could she not? Ever since you were young, you have always had her back and protected her. Look what happened when she was marrying the king!"

Emma covers her face going red at the thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'The princess was welcomed into the soon to be Queen's chamber as she was requested by the maid due to Regina's nerves. Watching the brunette pace up and down in a large white gown, Emma could not help feel sad and annoyed that Cora was putting her daughter through this. Especially as the King is in his late sixties. The more she thought of the matter, the more she felt herself get worked up and right now, that is not what Regina needed. "Regina?"_

_Regina stopped hearing her friend's voice and looked to her. "Emma..I.."_

_The blonde quickly walked over and took her shaky hands. "I know but you are the strongest person I know. You can do this. Personally I don't want you too but..it's not down to me"_

_The brunette looks down. "It's not down to me either.."_

_Emma shakes her hands to gain attention causing the woman to look back at her once again. "Promise me you will never let your guard down unless you want to and stand up for yourself. If he even thinks of laying a finger on you!"_

_Regina chuckles shyly at the protectiveness the blonde is showing. "I know..you will have his head on a plate.."_

_The princess scoffs. "Oh believe me it will not __**just**__ be his head!"_

_The brunette laughs this time and pulls her into a hug. "What would I do without you here..you're like my anchor keeping me grounded"_

_Emma hugs back trying to blink back any tears that are threatening. "Lucky for you, you'll never have to find out. If you think becoming Queen is going to stop me or that he is going to stop me being a part of your life..think on!"_

_Barging through the door, Cora glares giving an eye roll. "That's enough silliness now! We have a wedding to attend, honestly Regina you are a grown woman now, start acting like one! You think the King will appreciate you wondering off with a princess instead of tending to his needs?!"_

_Regina pulls back slowly and looks down. "No mother"_

_The blonde takes a needed breath glaring back at Cora. "Regina..I __**will **__see you after the ceremony"_

_Giving her hand a final squeeze, Emma heads towards the door seeing her mother on the other side and gets embarrassed, wondering how much of their conversation she heard.'  
_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can still picture your face! I think it must of been the first time you realized that I was catching on to what was happening"

The princess clears her throat. "Yes well..nothing was actually happening then but.."

Snow looks sympathetic. "That was when you realized you had feelings?...when it was too late?"

Emma glances down to her lap. "Yes but..it's in the past now"

The dark haired woman shakes her head. "No it isn't..the king is no longer here and Regina is very much free aside from her mother. Emma I have always told you to follow your heart and be with the one you want to be with like your father and I..so _be _with her. Tell her everything"

The blonde sighs. "That will be totally awkward..we are not due back there until..her birthday"

Snow frowns. "So? Even more of a reason! It's her twenty first, it's supposed to be a special one"

Emma frowns herself thinking as her mother stands. The Queen takes hold of the material beside her and places it in her daughter's lap. "Looks like you do have a dress to make after all"

The princess looks up at her mother and gradually smiles. "Maybe you're right..."

Snow sniggers heading back to the door. "Honey, I'm always right"

Emma grins as her mother leaves, then stands herself, approaching her mirror. Looking into the reflection, she holds the material up to herself. 'Maybe this will work..' 

_A/N: that chapter was tense! But so will be the next one if Emma has the courage to speak up! :)_

_Hope you are enjoying the story!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was the day of her twenty first birthday and Regina was unsure on how to feel. She always dreamed about being this age before, so that she could be free. This was not the case, instead the birthday brunette had already lived a part of a life that she hadn't expected. She was a widow, a Queen and unfortunately, with all but her mother for company.

Cora had _agreed_ on a celebration for the day, not wanting the kingdom to see her as unkind and a ball was yet again arranged, only this time with gifts.

After greeting a fair amount of people and thanking them for their gifts, the Queen took one more look around the room to see if maybe, just maybe her friend would show. Another current disappointment. Sighing, the brunette accepted a glass of champagne from a tray and began to wonder through the crowd towards the door. As she passed, everyone would acknowledge her with a smile which made her feel worse.

There was only one face she wanted to see.

Thinking back to that dreaded morning, Regina wondered if it would ever be the same again or even if she would ever _have _her friend again. They had not been in contact since and sending the blonde an invitation to the ball was a mere gamble. What if she hadn't received it? Or what if she had and just did not want to know?

The Queen felt dizzy just thinking of all the different scenarios. Placing her now empty glass on the table, the brunette smoothed down her long, red, v necked ball gown which left little to the imagination and walked out into the corridor needing air. Feeling rather trapped, Regina made it to the garden before taking the crocodile clip that was restricting her, out of her hair, descending her dark locks and allowing the soft breeze to cool her down.

Slowly walking towards the infamous apple tree that Emma had gave her, the Queen perched herself on the bench situated underneath and stared ahead in a daze trying her best not to cry. She had done a lot of that lately. More so since the blonde had fled her castle and she hated it, hated feeling that way. She thought once before when the king had died, that she was alone in the castle but now, she was alone  
completely without her best friend to turn to. A friend that she loved...a friend that she had fallen _in_ love with.

Taking a much needed breath along with a small talking to consisting of _'come on Regina get a _grip', the brunette pushed herself off the bench and turns towards the door. As she turns, the Queen ends up taking a step back with a slight gasp at the sight of someone in front of her. "Emma?..I didn't think you would..."

The blonde looks towards the Queen feeling awkward and fiddles with the tie on her cloak. "I..I know..but..it is your birthday.."

The Queen looks lost for words staring at the princess feeling embarrassed. "Emma what happened..I..."

Emma continues to look back to hear her answer, hopeful.

"I..I'm sorry..I should never of put you in that..position.."

The princess gulps and nods slowly, disappointed. "Oh.."

Regina frowns at the reply, something she was not expecting and questions it. "Oh?"

The blonde looks away from her gaze. "We should get inside...can't have a birthday celebration without the Queen"

The brunette bites her lip, sighing quietly then follows the princess back inside tying her hair back up along the way, knowing her mother, she would have something to say otherwise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering back inside the hall, Regina cannot help but watch her friend as the woman re-addresses her mother and discards of her cloak revealing a very familiar styled dress, causing the Queen to frown then smile, realizing where she had seen it before. The same day she had given the princess her gift of a swan necklace. The dress she had deemed pretty and the best by far on the blonde.

Catching Regina's gaze and smile, Emma lets slip a small smile herself from a distance before being shown around to different members of royalty attending the ball.

Throughout the evening, there was one person who had witnessed the behaviour between Queen and Princess and that was Emma's mother Snow. Stepping up to her daughters side beside the buffet table, the Queen glanced at her. "Emma? Have you spoken to her yet?"

The blonde sighs agitated. "I tried...but.."

The dark haired woman looked to her daughter curiously. "But?"

Emma looks to her mother with a small pout. "She apologised for what happened...which means she regrets it"

Snow rolls her eyes, feeling like she has to bang their heads together. "Or she is just saying what she thinks you _want_ to hear? Emma honey..you need to just tell her, at least then you will know. I hate seeing you so conflicted"

The blonde looks over in the distance yet again at the beautiful Queen and takes a breath. "Okay then"

Snow raises an eyebrow confused. "Okay then what?"

Emma looks towards her mother while straightening her dress. "I will go tell her.._now_" although trying to sound confident, the princess feels her heart speed up as she quickly leaves her mother at the table to do what she had set out to do, leaving Snow completely speechless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Approaching the Queen who is in mid conversation with a duke, Emma stands to the side secretly wishing the man would just be quiet and walk away. Glancing over the duke's shoulder, Regina spots the princess looking rather distressed and excuses herself from the conversation. Stepping away, the brunette looks concerned. "Emma? Are you..what's wrong?"

The blonde looks directly at her trying not to let her voice sound so shaky. "We _need_ to talk"

The Queen can only nod and gestures for them to head back to the door where they originally came in.

Watching her daughter head towards the exit with the blonde princess, Cora huffs and walks over quickly, stepping in front of them. "And where exactly is the Queen disappearing to when she should be at her ball?"

Regina sighs frustrated with her mother constantly keeping tabs on her. "Mother I am allowed to go where and with whom I please"

The older woman goes to protest the notion but is prevented by Emma stepping up to her. "I requested permission to _speak _with the Queen, so if you don't mind leaving us _royals_ to it"

The brunette's eyes widen at the blonde's outburst towards her mother then hides a smile, turning away from Cora. The older woman looks shocked but does not have time to answer as the princess takes hold of Regina's arm and leads her out the ballroom.

_A/N: come on Emma! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Practically being pulled towards the apple tree outside, Regina looked around worried due to the blonde's strange behaviour. "What is going on Emma? What's wrong? You're worrying me!"

Hearing the panic within the Queen's voice, the princess stops walking and turns to look at her, still holding onto the brunette's arm. "Like I said we need to talk. Or more so I need to talk and you..you're going to listen because this whole thing has been a huge mess!"

Emma pauses, taking a shaky breath before looking into Regina's concerned eyes. "What happened before, should never of happened that way and yes right now I think our friendship is more or less broken but that is why I asked you out here. To fix it. I should _never_ have ran away because I wanted it _so _much like you wouldn't believe, but I panicked...you were sad and I thought what if you regretted it, I couldn't live with that and I didn't want it to end up all awkward but it has anyway! no matter how you feel about what happened then or now, I _need_ you to know how much you mean to me, how much I have grown to love you in more ways than one and I am completely and utterly in love with you..that I.." Seeing the tears form in the Queen's eyes and not knowing what else to say, the princess decides to act on it instead. Taking hold of the brunette's face, Emma strokes her cheek with her thumb before leaning in for a kiss.

Regina kisses back tenderly and has to take hold of the blonde's arms to steady herself from falling. After a moment, she pulls back but rests her forehead against Emma's before giving a small chuckle. "It's about time..."

The princess smiles staring into her eyes and rubs their noses together. "Better late than never.."

The Queen slides her hands down Emma's arms to around the blonde's waist and pulls her in for another soft, heartfelt kiss. Kissing back, Emma loops her arms around Regina's back to keep her close. When air becomes an issue, both women pull apart and look at one another lovingly. Reaching up and brushing a blonde curl behind the princess' ear, the Queen smiles with a hint of playfulness. "I think now would be the time to tell you that I am also _completely_ and _utterly_ in love with you too"

Emma smiles shyly prompting the brunette to take her hand and lift it up to place a small kiss on the back.

"I also think we may need to get back inside before either of our mothers send out a search party, given that we only came out here to _talk_ and have disappeared on more than one occasion this evening"

Nodding, the blonde heads back inside with the brunette. "My mother may..already know about this. I have not really been myself recently and she was worried and asked me when I came home that day...I had to tell her"

The Queen grips her hand. "Emma it's okay..although if it is okay with you, I'd rather we not go public until I have spoken with mine...you know how she can be"

Turning to face her, the princess smiles at her. "That's fine by me if what you are saying is that we are now together?"

Regina raises an eyebrow with a teasing smile and pulls the blonde closer. "Well what do you think?"

Cupping her cheek, Emma grins. "I think that we are or at least we both want to be. I know we have a lot to discuss but we can do this"

Pecking the princess' lips, the Queen steps back again so they can re enter the ballroom. "Then yes we are dear and we can do all that later, right now I want to enjoy the rest of the night as I was not really having the best of time before...too busy thinking if you were coming or even talking to me"

The blonde strokes her arm then heads back inside having the Queen immediately guided away to talk among other guests.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strolling up to the table where her mother is, Emma sits herself down beside the patiently waiting woman as the dark hair Queen looked towards her daughter to see what she has to say. "...well?"

The princess turned to her mother and slowly smiles. "It went well..."

Snow sighs, rolling her eyes at her daughters vague answer. "And?"

Emma bites her lip already feeling embarrassed and shy even at the mention of it. "She feels the same"

Leaning across, the Queen smiles while hugging the blonde tightly. "I am so happy that you have _finally_ found someone!"

"Thanks mom..you know with her I finally get it, how you and dad feel. It's pretty amazing"

"What is this I hear? Young Emma has finally found herself someone to marry?"

The princess pulls back from her mother's hug and looks towards the bitter brunette. Snow beams knowing that Cora will hate it and gives her a smug smile. "Yes she has actually!"

Emma's eyes widen and mutters to her. "Mom..." Giving her mom a head shake, Snow realizes and stops talking.

Cora raises an eyebrow looking between the women. "My guess is that is it someone here considering when you first turned up Emma, you looked more like you were heading to a funeral than a ball"

"I..well.." The princess sighs because she is terrible at lying, then usually babbles a load of nonsense so decides to be partly honest. "Yes..you're right but that is all I am going to say, I do not wish to jinx it after all"

The older brunette doesn't look impressed and nods before walking away in disappointment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the ball drew to a close and everyone had started to part ways, Regina was preparing herself to say goodbye to Emma. It was always the hardest part of the visit, however she hated it now even more so as they had only just admitted how they felt towards one another and she hardly got the chance to spend any decent time with the princess due to talking among other guests.

Stepping out onto the steps leading to their carriage, Snow bid farewell and carried on ahead to give them a moment alone. Turning towards the brunette, Emma gives a sad smile. "I hate this part..."

The Queen nods and reaches out fiddling with the tie on the blonde's cloak, ensuring that it is done up properly to prevent the cold touching her skin. "Me too but we will see each other soon"

"Yes but how soon?" The princess looks down slightly and takes one of Regina's hands.

The brunette links their fingers and purses her lips together. "What if I came to you?"

Emma looks up in shock. "Regina you can't, you have your duties.."

The Queen shakes her head. "I am sure the kingdom would survive a day or so without me..besides I owe you so much more. You always welcomed me when I was young and then mother had her own ideas leading to me never being able to visit. I want to come"

The blonde resumes her usual grin gaining a chuckle from Regina. Wrapping her arms around her neck, the princess hugs her Queen tightly and whispers in her ear. "I love you"

Allowing a huge smile to spread across her face, the brunette plants a kiss to Emma's shoulder as the woman had buried her head into her. "I love you too"

Reluctantly pulling away, the princess makes her way down the steps before returning to the spot next to the Queen and kisses her quick then runs back down holding her dress as she goes.

Regina smiles in a daze touching a finger to her lips missing the contact already. Sighing contently, she watches the blonde reach the carriage then remembers what she had not done. "Emma?!"

Turning to look up at the Queen standing tall in front of her castle, Emma looks curious. The brunette gives a little smirk and gestures with her head. "You look so _pretty_ in that dress"

Smiling cheekily, the princess bows her head in thanks and enters the carriage to head home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat within her chambers, Regina cannot keep the smile off of her face as she brushes her hair in the mirror. She just had probably the best birthday ever. She had finally fell in love and was loved back. Right now it was the best feeling in the world despite missing the princess already.

Hearing a knock upon her door, the brunette glanced through her mirror as her mother entered the room.

"Regina, your ball was a success in more ways than one tonight. You were actually acting the part for once and the guests seemed to understand how much of a role I have taken on within the kingdom"

Gritting her teeth, the Queen took a silently breath at her mother's torment. "Yes mother..I am _pleased_ for you"

Cora smiles proudly and continues into the room, placing herself at the foot of her daughter's bed near Regina's stool. "Not to mention the young princess finally on her way to marriage"

Regina frowns, looking confused and places her brush down. "Mother what are you talking about?"

Knowing it would pain her daughter to lose her friend, Cora smirks while watching her daughter stand. "Why Emma of course dear? She was in conversation with her mother. Practically glowing! She then admitted to me that she had found someone. Snow looked rather relieved if you ask me"

The Queen hides a smile as she makes her way over to her bed. "Oh? That is good news, she deserves to be happy"

"Hmm..at least she has not got the worry of being not wanted like _others_" glancing over at Regina, the older brunette pats her leg.

Looking insulted, the brunette frowns. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Cora shakes her head. "Come on dear, we both know you've had your chance..and unfortunately the king..well he's dead which means you are going to alone for the rest of your life"

Regina sighs frustrated. "That is not entirely true mother..."

The woman scoffs. "Please Regina, you and I both know that once you are married, that is it"

"No its not. I am not going to just give up on being happy because my husband who I was _forced_ to marry, died!"

Cora looks over surprised at her daughter arguing back. "Happy? You are living in a dream world child! No one will want to love or marry you when all you are is second place!"

The Queen gets up in fury and marches over to the door, opening it. "Get out of my chambers now!"

The older brunette raises an eyebrow and gets up, walking towards her daughter. "You are only upset because I am right"

Regina glares at her face on. "No you are not right! You know why? Because I have found someone who loves me and who I love. I _will_ be happy!"

Cora rolls her eyes. "If you are so loved, where are they? How comes I have never met them?"

The Queen takes a deep breath. "You have met her..."

With her eyes widening, the older brunette stares at her daughter. "Her?"

Regina smirks at her mother. "Emma"

Cora's face drops in shock at the revelation that her daughter is in love with the princess of the family she despises.

Feeling more confident, the brunette leans close to her mother's ear. "Now. Get. _Out_."

_  
A/N: yay for the Queen and Princess! Are you guys still with me?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

For the next couple of days, Regina had not heard from her mother despite living in the same castle. For the Queen, it suited her just fine after finding the courage to stand up to the woman. Without Cora's constant watchful eye, the brunette indulged in the privacy and began to make plans to visit her princess. Although it may appear soon, Regina desperately wanted to inform Emma about her mother now knowing and it was something she would much rather do in person.

After arranging a carriage and telling her staff and guards of her break to visit the White Kingdom, the Queen eagerly entered her transportation and sat back, allowing herself to daydream of the blonde that she loved dearly.

The journey was not that long but very agonizing for the impatient brunette who unfortunately let her fears take over her thoughts about her reunion with Emma. What if she had changed her mind? What if now that she is back in her own kingdom, she has found and fallen for someone who has not had the same dreaded experiences as the Queen?

Shaking the thoughts away, the brunette takes a deep breath, stepping down from the carriage before being met by Snow who was informed of a new arrival.

The fellow Queen welcomed the younger one with open arms. "Regina! What a surprise! I have just sent word to Emma that you are here"

Feeling guilty, Regina pulls away from Snow to look at her. "I am sorry Snow that I did not send a message of my visit, it was sooner than even I expected but I needed to see Emma. I have news"

Snow offers a heartfelt smile. "You do not need to apologise Regina, this place is as much your home too, after all you practically grew up here! If you ever need to stay-"

"Regina?!"

The dark haired Queen is cut off at the arrival of her daughter who up until reaching the castle steps, did not believe when told that Regina was at the entrance. As a grin takes over her face, the princess comes running down and straight into the brunette, enveloping the woman in a hug. Regina lets slip a laugh at the blonde's reaction and instinctively wraps her arms around her, squeezing tightly.

Resting her head against her Queen's shoulder, Emma gives a relaxing sigh before smiling. "I missed...the way you make my heart beat fast whenever you're near"

The Queen sniggers at the game they had invented when they were young, then kisses the princess' head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'Both girls walked glumly as they left the garden behind them and headed for the front of the castle as Regina was preparing to leave with her mother. The princess pouted at her friend and took her hand. "I hate this part..."_

_Gripping the blonde's hand, the brunette nods sadly. "Me too.." Suddenly smiling, Regina shakes her friend's hand excitedly. "I know! We can play a game, every time we see each other after not seeing each other, we can tell the other person something that they missed about them!"_

_Emma momentarily looks confused then grins. "Then we can think of each other! I'll start!"_

_The brunette giggles shaking her head. "No Emma! You tell me when I come back what it is you have missed!" Giggling again, especially as the princess goes red, Regina gives her a big bear hug before skipping off to find her mother._

_One month later and the best friends were going to spend the day together again. After already finding one another, the princess and her friend go and sit against the apple tree. Like ritual, the blonde grabs two apples and passes one to Regina to enjoy._

_Clearing her throat dramatically, Emma looks over. "I missed...not having you here to share apples with!"_

_The brunette laughs, nearly dropping her apple then smiles over at the blonde. "I missed...how you can always cheer me up when I'm down"_

_Smiling cheekily, Emma looks to her apple before taking a huge bite._

_This game then continued on every time they saw one another. The answers were always honest and definitely sweet. The best answers being that, Emma missed Regina not being there to hold her hand when they sat by  
their  
tree and Regina missing Emma's pretty smile that apparently could light up an entire kingdom and brighten anyone's day._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling back to look into the blonde's mesmerizing eyes, Regina cups Emma's cheeks with both hands. "I missed not being able to do this" leaning forward, the brunette kisses her softly. While kissing her Queen back, the princess allows a small happy giggle to escape her lips.

Clearing her throat, the dark haired Queen clasps her hands together feeling rather awkward. "Excuse..me?.."

Emma realizes that her mother is still standing there and pulls away going shy, holding Regina by her waist and resting her head against her. "..sorry mom..."

Chuckling at her daughter's face, Snow shakes her head dismissing their actions. "You may get back to..._greeting_...each other in a moment, I just wanted to know how long Regina is staying for, if a room is needed to be set up? Also I would like it if we could all have a talk later..to discuss.._this_"

Emma looks panicked, tightening her grip around the brunette's waist. "But..I thought you were okay with this? You told me yourself to follow my heart and tell her!"

The young Queen hears the frightened tone in the blonde's voice and kisses her head while rubbing her back gently.

"No! Emma that is not..I _am_ okay with this, more than okay..I just want to know.."

"My intentions?"

Looking up to her Queen, the blonde raises an eyebrow at the woman's answer. Regina gives her a smile before looking at Snow seriously. "I intend to love Emma for the rest of my life and if in the near future that involves marriage and a family, I would love all of it. It is all I have dreamed of and up until recently I thought that my dream was well and truly dead, or at least that is what mother told me"

Seeing her mother approach Regina with an understanding smile, Emma lets go of the brunette and moves to the side so Snow can move closer and take hold of both the younger Queen's hands. "Thank you, that is all I need to know. I do not want you to ever be worried of what I may or may not think because I _know_ you would never hurt her. I can see by the way you look at her how much you care and love her. I am glad that she is now happy but I am also glad _you_ are too. Whatever Cora has said to you, is not true and you deserve the best Regina, you really do and I may be biased but I think you've found it"

As tears begin to fill up her eyes, Regina quickly hugs the fellow Queen, gaining a squeeze in return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once inside the castle, the young lovers made their way towards the chairs by the fireplace. Sitting down on the two seater, Emma glances towards the brunette in awe. "you're amazing you know that..all you said.." 

Smiling, the brunette took hold of the blonde's hand, prompting Emma to link their fingers. "Was true dear, I love you, I have loved you for a long time and I will continue to love you until we are no more"

Hearing a hurried set of footsteps, the princess looks over, frowning in concern on seeing her mother practically run in the room looking lost and sad. "Mom?"

"Emma?.." Snow bites her lip to prevent it from trembling and holds a hand out to her daughter. The blonde looks over to Regina scared of what is going on but rises from her chair then walks up to her mother taking hold of her hand tightly as the younger Queen looks on, worried for both.

Giving a sniffle, the dark haired Queen pulls the princess closer. "Emma..your father..he..he's missing"

Feeling the colour instantly drain from her face, Emma looks at her mother in shock and steps back, releasing Snow's hand. "What...what do you mean he's missing?"

Hurrying over, Regina grabs hold of the blonde by her shoulder's to steady her from her shock. Snow gulps back a lump to give her daughter some explanation. "He..never arrived..for the..tax meeting.. he took a short cut through the forest two days ago and hasn't been..heard from since"

Covering her mouth, the princess holds back a sob, turning into the brunette for a hug. Wrapping her arms firmly round the blonde, the younger Queen glances over at Snow reaching out for her hand in comfort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Emma had calmed down, she gave her mother a tight hug before Snow left to find out more information and send out a message to the kingdom of any witnesses to Charming's whereabouts.

Retiring to her chambers, the princess sat on the end of her bed looking out of her balcony in confusion. Entering the room after retrieving a drink for the blonde, Regina sat beside her and rubbed the small of her back as Emma tried to find her words. "I..I don't know what to do..what can I do?"

The young Queen looks sad towards Emma and sighs. "Honestly..I do not know, I'm sorry I am of no help"

Grabbing the brunette's hand, the princess shakes her head, looking at her. "Regina do not ever say that, you always help me. Just being here..please do not leave tonight, I know you were not going to stay but I can't..handle being alone. Mother is keeping busy looking into everything and I.." Sighing, the blonde shrugs.

Reaching to stroke the side of her face, Regina gives a small, soft smile. "I am not going anywhere"

Sniffling, the blonde looks down. "You must think I'm being selfish...my father is just missing while yours is.."

Encouraging the princess to lay down for rest, the Queen lays beside her, holding her as close as possible so their foreheads touch. "Not at all..besides sometimes it's the not knowing that is worse, but he will come home soon.."

Moving so she can bury her head into the woman's neck, Emma takes a deep breath not wanting to ask in fear of the answer. "What if he doesn't?"

Stroking the blonde curls soothingly, Regina places a kiss to her forehead. "If he doesn't...then we will deal with it _then._ Together"

Nodding, the blonde closes her eyes feeling drained and wraps an arm around the Queen's waist to go to sleep.

For the next hour, the brunette watches over her protectively before glancing to the door hearing it open slowly, revealing a tired looking Snow who has come to check on her daughter. Nodding to let her know she is okay, Regina waits until the dark haired woman has left then rests her head on top of Emma's going to sleep herself. 

_A/N: there is drama and I haven't even got to the main bit yet!_

_P.S. Is anyone still reading? Had hardly any responses so I just wondered if I should quit before it all goes downhill?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Long Chapter! :)_

**Chapter 8**

Waking up to a now darkened room as the drapes have been closed, Emma sat up slowly, leaning on her hands while trying to adjust her eyes to see. Looking to the space next to her, the princess inhaled quick with panic at the empty side of the bed. "...Regina?.."

Finally seeing no other figure present in the room, the blonde lays back down on her side to hug her pillow, sniffling on the way.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, the young Queen returns to the room, shutting the door carefully behind her. Watching the 'sleeping' princess for a moment, the brunette frowns upon seeing a pair of shoulders shaking slightly.

Approaching the bed, Regina sits herself down and reaches her hand out to rest on Emma's shoulder. On feeling contact, the blonde turns straight away and launches herself into the arms of her Queen. "Where did... you go? I thought.."

Stroking a stray tear away from the blonde's face, the brunette settles down with her again. "I went to check on your mother, I managed to persuade her to get some rest although I'm not sure how long for"

"I don't think she will cope..if..dad doesn't return"

Kissing the tip of her nose, Regina pulls the covers up to entice Emma to sleep again. "I'm here now, sleep"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following day did not get any better. With still no word on the missing Prince, everyone seemed to be biting their tongue when it came to talking to the sad Queen. Emma and Regina stayed close by to let Snow know that they were still there but that was not much good either.

Coming to stand beside her mother who is looking out the window with worry, the princess attempts to take her hand for support, only for Snow to yank it away.

"Mom.."

The older Queen turned to look at her daughter with a raised brow upon hearing her call. "What?"

Emma blinks trying to find the right words which is hard due to her mother's snappy tone. "I..if you want I can go look as well? I know of our hide out places that we used to play in..."

Snow sighs irritated. "Emma don't be stupid! If you go out there, you will be no help at all and just get yourself lost!"

Gulping slightly at her reaction, the blonde looks down and goes to leave, stopping at the door briefly. "I..I'm sorry, I just thought that I could help.."

Rubbing her head, feeling tense, the Queen looks towards her daughter. "Well you can't! Emma just..do me a favour and leave me alone, I don't want to see you..or anyone"

Emma nods getting teary and walks out the room.

Heading inside the main hall, the blonde pauses spotting Regina talking to two guards. Once they nod in acknowledgment then leave, the princess walks up to the brunette curiously. "What was that about?"

"Just that there is a problem back home..and mother is trying to give out orders but they need my permission..Emma, I'm going to need to go back. If mother starts meddling.." The younger Queen shakes her head while rolling her eyes at the thought of it.

Emma attempts a smile to reassure her. "Regina go..I will talk to you soon, just go deal with Cora before she destroys everything.."

Taking hold of the blonde's hands, Regina looks at her. "I'm sorry..I will be quick and then I can come back"

Kissing her quick before hugging, the princess strokes the back of the brunette's head. "You don't have to do that. I will be fine, we can just arrange another visit like normal"

Rubbing her back, Regina kisses the blonde's cheek before pulling away. "I will send a message when I'm done. Let me just go see Snow before I leave.."

Emma grabs her hands. "No..no its okay I will just tell her that you had to go"

Frowning the brunette nods. "Okay..I guess. As for you, I will miss and love you"

Chuckling, the princess bites her lip. "You are never going to tire of saying that are you?"

Cupping her face, the brunette shakes her head with a smile. "Now that I _can_ say it. No"

Leaning closer, Emma kisses her deeply knowing that she will miss her terribly, especially with her mother now not wanting to see her. Pulling away needing air, the blonde gives a small smile. "I love you too"

Regina presses a final kiss to her forehead then heads towards the door, leaving the princess to stand alone looking sad, not knowing what to do with herself.

Even though her mother told her to not go out, Emma thought that in reality it was properly best she did as it would be the best way to stay out of her mother's hair as Snow wanted.

Once changed into her riding gear, the princess headed off to fetch her horse and ride out through the kingdom, reaching the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back inside the castle, Snow looked towards the entrance having heard her friend Red arrive. The wolf ran up the steps quickly with a huge smile and hugged her friend. "Snow! I found him! He is okay!"

The Queen looks confused. "What?..where is he?!"

"Putting his horse away, it was all a misunderstanding, the track was cut off so he had to find another route but was told the wrong direction which caused the loss of contact. He is fine!"

Snow sighs relieved then smiles brightly seeing her husband appear by the gate. Rushing over, she hugs him tightly, trying not to let herself get upset again. "You're home!"

Charming smiles back, holding onto her. "Of course I am home, you know I would always find a way home to my girls!..speaking of where is my princess?.."

"She's inside..I..oh I was so horrible to her. I was worried about you and I may have snapped." The Queen looks guilty.

"I guess her horse is having a medical then as he is not in his stable"

Snow's eyes widen. "What?" Feeling panicked again for the second time, the dark haired woman lets go of her husband and hurries back inside past Red. Walking straight over to a guard. "Where is Emma?"

The guard looks confused assuming she knew that the princess had left. "She went to help your majesty..she said she was going to the forest"

"But..Regina's here, she wouldn't leave her side.."

Shaking his head the guard looks concerned. "The Queen left earlier...she had a problem occur at home and needed to go"

Hearing the majority of the conversation, Charming looks to his wife. "I will go back out..she can't be far"

Stepping forward with a suggestion, the guard looks between the pair. "Shall I send word to Queen Regina?"

Snow merely nods feeling terrible about her previous actions towards her daughter, prompting Charming to rub her shoulders to keep her calm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering her castle, the young Queen made her way directly to the main hall. Walking through the double doors, she is _welcomed_ by her mother.

"Where have you been?! It was a good job I was here to save _your_ kingdom! Regina honestly I told you before you need to start acting like a Queen!" Cora looked on in fury and starts to pace the floor.

Regina however, did not look impressed and sighs placing a hand on her hip while raising an eyebrow. "I hardly think the kingdom needs _saving_ mother. It's just a simple problem neither life nor death!"

The older woman scoffs. "Maybe not right this moment but if you keep on gallivanting with the neighbouring kingdom, you may as well hand it all over to Snow White!" Sighing, Cora stops pacing to look at her daughter mockingly. "What was the big emergency anyway? Did the princess need help with her duties?"

Glaring, the Queen grits her teeth. "Her father is missing! Although that was not the reason behind me going there in the first place. I went to inform Emma that you knew and that I would very much like to tell the joining kingdoms"

Cora's eyes widen in disgust. "You cannot be serious?! If you allow that family in, you will have a war on your hands! All my hard work will be ruined because your title will be taken away!"

"There will be no war and I would still have my title! As for _your_ hard work, need I remind who is actually the Queen here? I could have you banished in a heartbeat"

Squinting her eyes at her daughter to see if she is bluffing, Cora shakes her head. "You are making a big mistake Regina"

Regina crosses her arms. "The only mistake I have ever made is _trusting_ you!"

"Excuse me your majesty?"

Both arguing women turn to the guard who has appeared by the table. Looking to his Queen, he takes a breath. "I apologise for disrupting but I just received a message from the White Kingdom, the Prince has returned safely however there is a new concern that his daughter has entered the forest in search of her father..unaware that he has come back"

With her eyes widening, Regina heads towards the door. "Bring me my horse!"

The guard nods and walks off ahead before pausing. "What about your carriage?"

The Queen shakes her head. "No it will be too slow I shall go by horse and make sure that a guard will be joining me!"

Cora tuts and rolls her eyes. "I guess I will just take charge then.."

Regina glances over with another glare. "You do _nothing_ until I get back!" Taking her cloak from a guard, the worried Queen heads out to her horse and rides off towards the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here you go boy.."

Sitting against a tree stump for a brief break, the princess strokes her horse's nose after giving him a feed. Taking a deep breath, she looks at her surroundings and leans back, now giving the horse a gentle pat. "I'm sorry bud..we will go home soon I promise..just give me another hour to find him"

Head butting her slightly with his nose, the horse makes a small sound and stays close to his owner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'After finding the right spot to build on in the private part of the forest, little Emma jumped excitedly as her father ordered a couple of guards to help collect wood while he starts on the rope ladder._

_Turning to her friend, the princess giggled and gestured for the brunette to follow her. Settling down next to the group of horses in an empty clearing, the blonde reached inside her satchel, pulling out some paper and a variety of pencils. "Gina we need to decide on what colour we want it.."_

_Regina looked over at Emma with a smile, feeling rather grateful that her friend wanted to include her in this project with her father. "I think maybe a dark red? Like our apples?"_

_Nodding, the blonde grins and gets to work on drawing their tree house. Once they had finished, Emma lays down on the grass encouraging Regina to do the same. Holding the drawing up, the princess looks proud. "Our house will need a name!"_

_The brunette turns to face her in awe of her saying it will be their house. "I know! The Swan House!"_

_Both girls giggle and sit up to see how far along Charming as got with it._

_Within two weeks, the house was complete and the two girls went to visit their new play house whenever they were to go to the forest with Emma's family._

_Regina gasps looking up at it and tugs on the blonde's arm. "Emma! Its..look..it's so big!"_

_Following her friends gaze, the blonde drops her mouth open and then runs excitedly to the ladder to climb, pulling her friend with her by her hand.'  
_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking down, Emma thinks back to the memories that were made with her father and Regina. Letting a small smile out at the thought of the woman, the blonde just couldn't help it. Even with her father missing, just knowing that the Queen was now hers, it made her feel happy.

Hearing a twig snap, Emma stands quickly, tightening her grip on the horses reins. Seeing another familiar horse approach, the blonde takes a breath then waits until they are in proper view.

Seeing the princess, the Queen smiles and slides off her horse, walking the rest of the distance. "Somehow I think if you were to attempt the Swan House now, it would break dear"

Shrugging, the blonde looks sad. "Wouldn't matter the ladder's broke, you can't get up there anymore"

"And yet here you are" placing her horse next to the princess', Regina walks up to her and hugs her tightly, allowing her fear of the missing blonde leave her.

Emma hugs back and frowns. "What are you doing here?"

Pulling back to look at her, the brunette smiles. "To find you, I was told you went missing to find your father, who I might add is at home!"

"He is?!" Giving a huge smile, the princess heads straight to her horse. "I better get back then.."

Regina chuckles at her response and nods. "May I come with you? There is still something I want to discuss"

Biting her lip curiously, Emma nods and mounts her horse before waiting for the brunette to do the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving back at the castle, Emma gets off her horse quickly, abandoning it to a guard and runs inside in a hurry. "Dad?!"

Charming shares a smile with Snow and walks out the main hall to see his daughter. The blonde sees him and runs over hugging him tightly. "You're home!"

The prince chuckles and holds the back of her head. "So are you princess, we were worried!"

"you..were? _both_ of you?" Looking across to the door seeing her mother, the princess blinks nervously.

Snow smiles getting teary and heads to the hugging pair to join them while kissing her daughter's head. "Yes both of us. Honey I am so sorry for how I behaved and what I said, I just really didn't want to lose you too"

Smiling, Emma grips her mother's hand. "It's okay, I'm just glad everyone is safe..and home"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the family had settled down and eaten, Emma had noticed, that Regina had excused herself earlier on through dinner and was yet to return. Walking outside and to their usual spot, the princess smiles adoringly at her Queen who is staring up at their original tree from when they were young. "Just..beautiful..."

Looking over towards the voice, the brunette smiles shyly and turns to face her. The princess grins cheekily. "I meant the tree.."

Regina scoffs and hits her arm causing a chuckle from the blonde. "It's good to see you happy again"

Emma glances over and gives a wink before slumping down by the tree. "What did you want to talk to me about? Is it bad?"

Shaking her head, the younger Queen sits beside her and takes her hand. "Nothing bad..or at least I hope not"

"Then what?"

Regina takes a deep breath and looks directly at her. "Before I had come to tell you that my mother knows of us. She is not happy but it has nothing to do with her. Anyway, I wanted to say that now our parents know, I want everyone else too, however with what just happened..I don't think it will be enough..I was in such a panic to find you, I..I don't want us to just be dating. I want to marry you..if you'll have me?"

Emma's eyes widen and she laughs nervously. "I...sorry..can you just..because I think you...say again?"

The brunette looks nervous. "...marry me?"

Grinning, the blonde gives a small squeal throwing herself at the Queen and starts kissing all over her face. "Yes..yes..yes!"

Regina sighs in relief then starts laughing as Emma smothers her in kisses. 

_A/N: so I made the whole Charming thing like the calm before the storm sorta thing! Also just a warning...the fluff? Not going to last..:( however love how Regina is now standing up to Cora!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Since Regina's surprise proposal, the two happy royals continued to sit against the tree, leaning against one another while holding hands and discussing future plans. As they spoke, neither women realized how long they were actually outside for until they saw Snow appear in front of them, curious as to where they had gone and to check that they were both okay.

Noticing her daughter's extremely happy face, the older Queen raised an eyebrow. "Hey..you two..what's going on here?"

Biting her lip, Emma looks to the brunette who tightens her hold on the blonde's hand for support and nods. The blonde grins turning towards her mother. "Mom...we're getting married"

Eyes widening, Snow backs up towards the door. "Charming! Get out here!"

Scrambling of her feet worried, Emma stands beside Regina gripping her hand tightly. The older Queen looks to her husband as he appears.

"Snow?"

Grabbing his arm, Snow looks lost for words and points to the young couple. "They..they're getting married!"

Charming looks over in surprise then grins much like his daughter does and approaches to hug them. "I knew it wouldn't be long! I think a congratulations with a few drinks are in order!"

The blonde hugs her father back relieved, while Snow smiles at the pair in awe before taking hold of Regina and hugging her. "I can't believe it's finally happening!"

Chuckling, the younger Queen hugs back. "I know it's soon but I had to ask her after holding my feelings in for so long"

Letting go of the brunette and swapping with Charming to hug their daughter while he hugs Regina, Snow takes hold of Emma's face with both her hands and gets teary.

The princess rolls her eyes, knowing what is coming. "Oh god...here goes.."

"Hey! I'm your mother indulge me for a moment. I am so happy for you and also so proud of the woman you have become" the older Queen kisses her daughter's head causing Emma to crinkle her nose.

Charming puts his arm round the brunette's shoulder, smiling. "Why don't we all go back inside for a toast?"

Snow releases her daughter, prompting the blonde to walk straight over to her fiancée and hug her arm while her parents go on ahead.

Stopping at the door, Emma turns to her Queen and grabs her face in a kiss. Regina gives a happy giggle kissing back then pulls her princess back inside the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning to the Mystic kingdom with the princess in tow, Regina had informed her guards of their new arrival and the plans that were in progress for when Emma is to move in. Knowing that the brunette clearly could not leave her duty or kingdom behind, the blonde had insisted on moving with her and after much conversation, Snow finally agreed to let her daughter leave.

The only problem that needed to be handled now was Cora. Both women were prepared for the older woman's wrath and knew she would be completely against it. Deciding that the best way for them to live their lives in peace, the controlling mother would have to go. A conversation Regina was not looking forward to.

After calling for her mother's presence, the Queen stood beside her fireplace in the main hall and paced, waiting. She had warned Emma not to be there, knowing how her mother could be and that she would end up using whatever words possible to hurt her, not to mention the magic she possessed.

Taking a deep breath, the brunette turned to the door at her mother walking in clearly irritated at something already. "Mother?..."

Cora offers a scolding look and shakes her head. "When are you ever going to learn?! Did you think I was stupid to not know that the princess is here? That you are moving her in?!"

Regina bites her lip, looking back annoyed. "Obviously she would be moving in if we are going to be married..."

"Married?" The older woman stalks up to her daughter. "You're getting married?"

Nodding slowly, the brunette gulps, still a little fearful of her mother's reaction. "I told you before mother, I love her and I want us to be together. I'm committed and so is she"

Cora raises an eyebrow then smiles. "Well then...I guess there is nothing I can do apart for help you plan the wedding? It will have to be more extravagant than the last obviously as its between a Queen and Princess"

Frowning confused, Regina watches her mother head back to the door. "Mother?"

Looking over her shoulder, the older woman smiles. "I will just fetch my books.."

Rubbing her head, the Queen is not sure what to make of her mother's odd behaviour and could have sworn she would have put up more of a fight against the two kingdoms joining.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having waited for her mother to return, Regina became more anxious as to what her mother was up to.

This was Cora.

Giving a deep sigh, the Queen was startled by one of her guards running in, in a panic.

"Your majesty, the princess!"

Without a second thought, the brunette ran past the guard and up to her chambers where she had told the blonde to stay until her talk with Cora was over. Running down the corridor, Regina pushes the two doors open. Stopping, she looks on in horror seeing Emma on the floor, trying to push herself up with her hands while rested on her elbows and her mother towering above the blonde having clearly struck the princess down.

_"Mother?!"_

Entering, The brunette feels a force as she is pinned to the wall and begins to choke while Cora grabs hold of Emma by her arm, lifting her up roughly. "Regina...this is for your own good! You can never amount to the person you _need_ to be if this girl is in your life! Since you were young, I could see what was happening right in front of me and I was waiting for this moment so I could finally show you what your life really should be. She is _weakness._ You need strength and you will get it when you take control!"

Grabbing at her own throat not being able to breath, Regina hears part of what her mother says and part Emma who is screaming at the fact Cora is squeezing the life out of her Queen. Pushing the older woman with force, the blonde drops down again feeling disorientated.

Cora scoffs at how pathetic the princess really is and retrieves what she had been holding onto for the majority of both the young women's lives. "I am doing this _for_ you sweetheart, you will thank me!"

Throwing the object off the balcony causing a portal to evolve and making the ground shake with lightening surrounding the room, the vengeful woman once again grabs hold of the princess and strokes her face. "I'm sorry dear but..you just got in the way too much.."

Emma's eyes widen as she looks towards Regina who suddenly drops to the floor, holding her neck. "_No_...no!"

Cora sighs and pushes the blonde off of the balcony causing a scream. The brunette looks up and pushes herself up running towards the balcony ledge as the light surrounding them dims and the blonde is nowhere in sight.

Looking over the railing, Regina stands up in shock but filled with anger. "you...you.." Breathing heavily, the brunette turns with a cold glare. "I am going to _end_ you! If it is the last thing I do!"

Practically growling, the Queen uses all her strength causing a power she never knew existed to push against Cora and sending the woman to go flying out of the room. Treading over to the door, Regina grits her teeth and pulls her arm back intending to strike her mother but drops her arm sneering instead "You're not worth it..I do not want to end up like you but I assure you, I _will_ get Emma back and nothing or no one will stand in _my _way"

Holding her hand out, she prevents Cora from approaching her then slams her chamber door behind her. Reaching her dresser, the brunette leans against the cabinet looking in the mirror, seeing a completely different version of herself. A darker one. One that right now only cares of one thing and will do anything to get it.

To get her Emma back.

_A/N: ooooo that even threw me and I'm writing it haha for visual help, imagine the whole pushing Cora away as when she pushed her through the mirror! That growling anger! Haha sorry if the whole plot was kind of lame but I needed Cora to send her somehow! Regina just needs to find her now :(_


	10. Note

okay so I was just thinking about the next chapter and I have come up with two ideas on how to carry on with this story and I would much appreciate your opinion as you guys have been totally awesome in reading and reviewing this fanfic! :)

1\. Continue with where the story is at and Regina finding her way to get to Emma and then unite?

or

2\. Skip ahead to when Regina does find where Emma was sent to and unite while using flashbacks of her journey to that point?

Let me know and I will start! xoxo


	11. Chapter 10

_Wow I cannot get over all the responses to this fic! Here I thought when I started it, no one was reading! Thank you for choosing and it has been rather difficult as I have had very mixed answers on whether to go with option one or two. So here goes, hopefully you will like either way because I have tried to combine them together so there is a tiny journey with main events (telling Emma's parents, Enacting the curse) then I shall skip ahead but then fill in the gaps of both women's journeys with flashbacks :) to do so I will post two chapters now, Enjoy!  
_

**Chapter 10**

_'Standing at the top of the steps after leaving her horse in the stables, Regina looked towards the iron door looking completely defeated. What was she going to tell them? __**How**__ was she going to tell them?_

_Trying not to let the tears prickle her eyes, the younger Queen gulps down a lump before entering the castle. Walking slowly towards the main hall, Regina takes a much needed breath then walks inside making her presence known._

_"Regina! Back so soon? Let me guess, Emma was feeling homesick already?!" Chuckling the older Queen looks at the brunette and becomes quiet beginning to frown at the distraught look on the fellow Queen's face. "Regina?..."_

_Also noticing the sad expression, Charming steps forward while looking past the brunette and towards the door. "Regina? Where's Emma?.."_

_Biting her lip to stop it trembling, all Regina can do at this moment is shake her head abruptly. "I'm..sorry..I..I'm so...sorry.."_

_The prince takes a shaky breath feeling his anger begin to rise. "Regina?" _

_"She..she's gone, mother..had..she hated us being together..and she had it all planned..I couldn't..she sent Emma away..I don't know where but I will-"_

_"What?!" Charming's eyes widen as Snow's begin to water._

_Feeling her own set of tears forming, the brunette tries to compose herself with difficulty."I'm sorry but I-"_

_Approaching the young Queen, Charming glares. "Get..out!"_

_Jumping slightly at his raised voice, Regina steps back and covers her mouth to hold back a sob._

_Having stayed quiet, trying to take it all in, Snow looks between them then watches the brunette practically break down in front of them. "Charming...stop.." Giving him a warning tone, the older Queen walks up to Regina and pulls the sobbing woman into a hug, getting upset herself. "Emma..Emma..wouldn't want us fighting..or for us to blame Regina..it is __**not**__ her fault..she has had to spend many years in the hands of that __**woman**__, it is Cora's fault..I know Regina would never hurt Emma intentionally, she wasn't to know what her mother was going to do..so right now, we need to stick together and figure a way of getting Emma back"_

_The prince sighs, stepping down as the brunette clings to Snow desperately, feeling the need of forgiveness. Upon hearing the fellow Queen's words, Regina looks up with a sniffle. "I..think I may know how..leave it to me"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thinking back to that dreaded day, the now darkened Queen looked at herself in the mirror, once again noticing the change among herself and how with everyday that goes by, she can see the old 'innocent' Regina disappear. Glancing down to the Swan pendant in her hand, something that she had kept with her since that fateful day when Emma fell off of the balcony and causing the flimsy bit of silver to snap from her neck, the brunette looks determined. "I've nearly done it Emma..it won't be long now.."

Having found her mother's book a few months ago, the Queen had used it in desperation to gain power, for one thing that her mother had said was believed to be true. Power was everything. Therefore the brunette had used the book to properly end her mother. Not kill her but to take away what she had loved most. Her magic. Regina still needed her after all to find out where Emma had gone. Whether the women would tell or not was another matter.

Pacing her chamber trying to decide if she should visit the woman she now hated with a passion, the brunette was startled by an appearance of another figure within the room. Recognising him from before, Regina looked over curiously but also still with a tint of coldness to her eyes. "What do you want?"

Chuckling the imp shook his head. "What do I want dearie? Oh no no no, it's what do _you_ want? I see that you have been using your mother's book and I have simply come to tell you that whatever you read or try to use will not work. What Cora did was far more powerful than a simple spell..you need something else.."

Taking in his leering gaze, the brunette crosses her arms watching him cautiously. "Something else? What do I need?"

Rumple grins at gaining Regina's attention. "A curse..one that will get you to the same land as your dear princess"

Inhaling sharply at the mention of Emma, the Queen raises an eyebrow. "What's the catch?"

"Besides everyone else from the kingdoms being taken away to this new land aswell?...nothing. I may have personal reasons but none that will affect you. I just needed someone to help me do it and as you are now dare I say..more powerful than your own mother, it's _you_."

Regina turns away towards her balcony. "What makes you think I will listen to you and agree?"

Walking up behind her, the imp scoffs. "Have you not tried everything possible already? Have you succeeded? Think about it Regina..after everything you have done..the pain you've caused"

Gritting her teeth, the Queen turns angrily. "No! It's all the pain _you've_ caused! I was trying to find you and instead of coming, you stood back and watched as I tore families apart to get someone..anyone.. to tell me of your whereabouts! Then you couldn't even help me, instead you wanted to waste time trying to train me..train me to what? To fail?!"

Seeing the sheer determination in her eyes, Rumple chuckled. "No that was all you dearie..everyone has a choice..you just decided to take the darker route"

Rubbing her head frustrated, the brunette huffs. "Do you know they won't even talk to me anymore?..Snow and Charming. There was a time when they looked out for me and now they have just disregarded me, saw me as a villain"

"Then enact the curse..get Emma back and I'm sure all will be forgiven. Like I said everyone will go too which means they can also see their daughter again"

Regina takes a deep breath, giving herself a moment to think before turning to face him. "_Fine_. Show me what to do"

The imp chuckles excitedly and leads the Queen out of her chambers and to where it all needs to take place. 


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_'Walking along the crowded streets, Emma was uncertain of where she was but she knew exactly how she got here._

_Cora._

_Looking around at all the noise and bright lights, the blonde felt scared and most certainly not safe. She had no idea on what she could do or how to get back and prayed that Regina would find some way to get to her. Yes she had her memories still intact and it made her feel all the more worse. She missed her parents, she missed Regina. They were supposed to be getting married and now all seemed lost. The last thing that she had remembered before falling was hearing the brunette scream in anger and run towards her. But it was too late.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was then.

Now the former princess had carried on with life, with the hopeful notion that her Queen was coming because she knew Regina and she knew that the woman would never give up on her just like she is now not giving up on her. She is coming.

Until then, the blonde had to push forward and adjust to this new world around her. Eventually she was able to find a place to stay since she took on a job at the local cafe in Boston. It was hard but she was determined and if she ever had a moment of weakness, a moment where she had allowed the thought of never seeing Regina again enter her mind, she would only ever do it within the four confined walls of her apartment. Mainly at night when she would curl up on her bed and cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not too far away, in a small town, a new day was just beginning for all. A new day which was no different than every other for the residents.

One resident in particular however, was surprised with her new surroundings and had taken a moment to get herself ready. What the hell was in her wardrobe? She was a Queen not a..a..honestly she didn't know who wore pencil skirts and blouses. After exiting her new found house, the brunette frowned at the odd looking contraption in her front garden and continued to go by foot towards the newly created town.

Preparing herself for the worst, assuming that the people of the town would take one look at her and want to kill her, Regina was once again surprised when a few passerby's called out 'good morning' to her.

Entering Granny's with caution, the new mayor of the town made her way up to the counter to order a drink. Spotting a woman with short hair sitting a table nearby, Regina frowned realizing that this woman was no longer called Snow but Mary Margaret. Why has her name changed?

"Regina! I was hoping to see you!" The smiling woman rose from her seat and headed over to the shocked looking brunette.

"Hi..erm..Mary Margaret, what can I help you with?" The mayor struggled to find her words considering her previous encounter with the short haired woman was a horrible one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'Strolling into the castle, Regina was met by a group of guards, blocking her from entering any further. Raising an eyebrow, the young Queen chuckled to herself. "What is this?"_

_One guard steps forward with a hand placed on top of his sword. "Apologises your majesty but we were informed by the Queen to not allow you access"_

_Looking somewhat offended, the brunette rolled her eyes and goes to move past but is prevented by a sword being brought up to rest upon her neck. "You do realize that if I wanted to, I could just destroy you all with a flick of my wrist?"_

_The guards stand still, only taking orders from their Queen who appears in the doorway behind them, looking sad. "Regina...you're not welcomed here anymore. Besides there is nothing left for you here anymore"_

_Regina looks over the sword wielding guard's shoulder at the woman with sadness taking over her face, an emotion which for the brunette, is now very rare. "But..Snow..what about Emma?"_

_Snow bites her lip teary. "Emma is __**gone**__. Thanks to you..and even if we could get her back, she deserves better than the woman you have become. You are just like your mother Regina..I really hoped you would do better than to sink as low as her.."_

_Gulping back a lump, the younger Queen allows a tear to fall. "But..you're the only family I have left..I am going to get Emma back I promise! You told Charming..that it wasn't my fault that..mother..you said we was going to stick together!"_

_Nodding, the older Queen looks down. "We was..but then you changed. You're becoming evil Regina..and you have hurt people, I cannot condone that. I just wish that one day I can see __**our**__ Regina again..the young girl who always put others first and protected those that she loved"_

_Regina shakes her head upset. "But that __**is**__ me! Snow! I am putting Emma first, I am trying to protect her by bringing her home!"_

_Snow takes a breath and dismisses the guards, approaching Regina herself. "There are other ways but not this one..."_

_The brunette hugs her arms. "No. There is no other way, I have tried __**everything.**__ Please Snow.."_

_Walking up close, the fellow Queen takes hold of the brunette's face and kisses her forehead. "I'm sorry..you need to leave..and..please don't come back."_

_Releasing her hold, Snow walks away quickly getting upset as Regina looks on in a daze, having officially now lost everything.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rushing out of the diner, having excused herself from the conversation with Mary Margaret, Regina walks towards the one shop that could help her confusion. Or more so the owner.

Hastily pushing the door open and nearly knocking the bell off its hook, the brunette marches up to the counter, towards the familiar looking man standing behind it.

"What did you do?! Why does Snow not remember? And why does no one want to kill me?"

Mr Gold looks up from his till and frowns. "Do beg my pardon madam mayor but are you _complaining_ that no one wants to kill you?"

Regina breathes heavily and slams her hands on the glass. "Rumple..."

"Its Mr Gold here..and to answer your questions, it's the curse. The one that you put on everyone dearie..except the minor detail I may have left out was that no one remembers that they come the Enchanted Forest..except you and I"

Sighing, the mayor places her hands on her hips. "Can they ever remember?"

Gold nods slowly and continues on with cleaning some items with a cloth. "Yes..when the curse is broken. When you get your happy ending which of course is the whole reason why we are all here"

Regina's eyes widen in hope. "So Emma is here?"

"In this land yes. She will not be part of this town but she is somewhere near I would imagine. One slight problem though..ask yourself as it has now been what, a year? Since the princess disappeared? Will she want you back knowing all that you have done..including the curse.."

As fear takes over, the brunette drops her hands and takes a deep breath. "But I did it..for her..and you, you were the one that told me..the curse was the only way.."

Gold smirks. "That was true dearie but..all magic comes with a price.."

Backing up slowly, Regina hurries out the door in need of air. They were all right..what has she become? She _is_ just like her mother. Emma will hate her for it and there is no going back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Boston, Emma had just managed to drag herself out of bed and got changed to head out for work. Slipping a summery maxi dress and cropped jean jacket on, she exits her building. As she heads to her small bug, the blonde pauses feeling a strange sense of familiarity.

"Hey wait! Please!"

Turning in the direction of the voice, Emma raises an eyebrow at the medium height blonde headed her way. "Hi? Do I know you?"

Stopping at a short distance between them, the girl shakes her head. "No..but I know you..and your.._situation?_ ..I've come to help, you have been waiting for like a sign or something right?"

Frowning, the former princess looks around the street in case she needs help from this stranger. "I..well..erm..who are you?"

Biting her lip, the blonde tucks a loose strand behind her ears. "That is not important..although I am also surprised..but you need to come with me"

Emma chuckles nervously before frowning again at the dark brown eyes staring at her. "I..sorry I need to go with you? Where? And why?"

Rocking on her feet, the girl sighs not expecting it to be such a mission. "To Storybrooke?"

Now laughing, Emma shakes her head and unlocks her car door. "_Sure_..."

Huffing, the fellow blonde places her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow irritated. "I take it you don't know a Regina then?"

Freezing, the former princess looks over in shock. "Regina...Regina's..here?"

Nodding with a cheeky grin, the girl looks towards her hopeful. "So..you coming?" 

__

_A/N: hope those two chapters were okay! Bit of build but yeah you get both sides. Poor Regina! She didn't mean to hurt anyone :(_

_Reunion next? ;)_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Feeling the guilt set in and the fear of what she has done take over, Regina returns back to her house pondering what to do. She just needed to find Emma and luckily she still had her magic to help. Hearing a sudden knock on her door, the brunette looks over from her position in the hallway and clasps her hands together feeling her nerves kick in on who could be on the other side of the door. Walking slowly over, the mayor closes her eyes briefly and takes a breath before opening the door, revealing the short haired woman from the diner.

Giving a silent sigh, Regina looks to her. "Mary Margaret..I..I'm sorry about earlier..I had somewhere that I needed to be"

Waving her hand dismissively, the former Queen smiles. "Don't worry about it. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you seemed to go really pale back there.."

Biting her lip, the brunette nods. "Yes I am fine..but I do have a lot of work to do so if you don't mind.."

"Of course not but Regina? If you need anyone..you know just to talk to, David and I are here for you.."

Gulping, the brunette offers a small smile then shuts the door behind her. _'If only she knew..'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following the route that the strangely familiar blonde gave her, Emma drove her bug towards the upcoming sign that read 'Welcome to storybrooke'. Slamming the brakes down sharp, the former princess looks towards the girl next to her. "What is going on? I have driven down this road more than once in search of..someone and there was never a _town_ here before!"

Shrugging, the smaller blonde purses her lips. "Well it is now? Regina created it..to find you. Only she doesn't know exactly where you are, which is where I come in"

Emma raises an eyebrow. "And you are?"

"I told you, not important" giving her a smile, the girl looks back towards the windscreen. "I am just helping"

Sighing, the former princess watches the girl briefly. "Do I at least get to know your name?"

"Hmmm...Claire"

Scoffing, Emma shakes her head. "You totally just made that up!"

Rubbing her temples, the blonde huffs, looking towards her. "Fine! Its Amelia..or Mia whatever I don't have a preference"

Smiling the fellow blonde nods. "Thank you.._Amelia._ Its nice to finally meet you so to speak, I'm-"

"Emma I know.." Amelia looks away and out the window. "Are we going or what?"

Sensing the girl doesn't want to talk, Emma turns back to the wheel and drives. "Sure.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ducking down and peering through the small window, Amelia frowns. "Are you coming or not?"

Emma sat staring out her car window at the large house in front of them. Not just any house. Regina's house. "I..erm..yeah just..give me a minute" feeling slightly panicked, the blonde tightens her grip on the steering wheel. She hadn't seen Regina in a year and she was so desperate to do so but also scared. Not of her but Cora. What if the woman was still in her life? What if Regina had changed?

"You know sitting in your car is _not_ going to get you the answers you want" shoving her hands in her pocket, the smaller blonde stands straight looking towards the house herself.

Muttering under her breath, Emma steps out of the car and turns towards the pathway. "I can do this...what is the worst that can happen? She doesn't love me anymore? I mean a year!"

Amelia watches her then rolls her eyes nudging her towards the door. "Go on!"

Taking a deep breath, Emma walks right up to the door with a knock so soft she is not sure that she even heard it, let alone Regina.

From inside the house, the mayor had placed herself in her study sat on the couch with a drink in hand. Hearing the soft tap to the door, she sighs wishing that she could just be left alone in peace. Placing her drink down, the brunette rose to her feet and headed towards the door, straightening her skirt on the way. As she opens the door, her eyes widen at the person in front of her and she can feel her breathing pick up to faster pace.

Emma practically mimics her stare but also grows teary. "..Regina.." Stepping forward quickly, the blonde goes to hug her but pauses as she sees the brunette stiffen up.

Standing off to the side, Amelia shakes her head watching and turns herself away to give them a moment.

Frowning, the former princess looks towards her Queen confused. "Regina?"

Trying her best to keep herself composed, Regina clears her throat. "I'm glad you're here..that you are safe. Now it is time to find a way home"

Emma just stares at her sadly. "Regina...what happened..to us?.."

Taking a breath, the brunette explains but it is clearly not the full truth. "I came to realize..once you were gone that..I am destined to be alone. I.._deserve_ to be alone..Emma I'm sorry.."

Shaking her head, the blonde scoffs. "You might want to say that to the pendant hanging around your neck"

Regina glances down to the swan pendant sadly. "Emma..I'm..not the same person anymore. I have done some really terrible things.."

Emma looks right at her determined to get her answers. "Why?"

Avoiding the blonde's gaze feeling ashamed, Regina bites her lip to prevent a tremble. "I was trying to get to you and..no one would help and..I got angry...just _like_ her.."

Looking slightly shocked, the blonde continues. "Did..did you kill anyone?"

"No..I.."

Grabbing hold of her hands quickly forcing the former Queen to look at her, Emma shakes her head. "Then you are nothing like her. I know you, we grew up together and I know the only reason you would do all that is because the reason behind it meant something to you. You're still my Regina. The girl who braids her hair and finds it weirdly cute when I give her an apple"

Looking into the blonde's eyes having an onset of tears and feeling the massive wall she built up crumble, the brunette launches herself into Emma's arms and holds onto her as tight as she possibly can. "I missed you so much"

Emma rubs her back clinging while letting a few tears fall herself. "I missed you..I felt so lost..I didn't know what to do...this place is so different"

Pulling away, Regina takes hold of the blonde's face to inspect her for any changes and to make sure she was okay while wiping away any fallen tears. "I'm sorry for what she did to you and I have no idea how I can make it right but I will try. She's gone now Emma, banished without magic, you're safe"

Rubbing her nose against the brunette's nose, the blonde gives a small smile before kissing her softly. The former Queen kisses back briefly then pauses, remembering they had company, or more so Emma did.

Looking over to the smaller blonde, Regina raises an eyebrow while taking hold of the former princess' hand possessively. "Hello..."

Shaking herself out of the daze that the kiss left her with, Emma realizes she forgot the girl standing there. "Oh..Regina this is Amelia..or Mia. She..brought me here although I'm not entirely sure why. I mean of course I know why because you're here but I have no clue what it has to do with her.."

Amelia rolls her eyes while playing with the zipper on her leather jacket. "If I just told you, you would have asked loads of questions and I needed you to get here. You can't argue with me because I know you just wanted to get to her!"

Sniggering, Regina glances over to Emma. "She's outgoing I give you that"

Mia mimics the brunette's look with a raised brow. "Some say stubborn.."

Trying to test her out, the former princess bites her lip. "Like who?"

Chuckling, the young girl shakes her head. "Nice try Emma..not happening..why don't you two just enjoy your reunion? I can be elsewhere.."

Letting go of Emma's hand, the brunette crosses her arms curiously. "Do your parents know that you're here?"

Shoving her hands into her pockets the young blonde looks down the path. "No they don't..but they're around...right now I have something else to take care of"

Sharing a confused look, the two women watch the young girl stroll down the path and off towards the town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the pair had continued on inside the house, all it took was the closing of the door before arms were wrapped around each other again as they pulled together for a kiss. Needing to rid her final fear, Regina attempted to get Emma's attention between kisses. "Emma.." Moving her hands to the blonde's arms, the brunette pushes her back slightly. "Emma?"

Looking back with worry, the former princess frowns. "Yes?"

Watching the woman for a moment, taking in her beautiful face, the former Queen looks to her scared but hopeful. "I love you"

Giving off her famous cheeky grin, the blonde takes hold of Regina's face, stroking the woman's cheek with her thumb. "I love you too, never stopped"

Losing her frown, the brunette smiles brightly and kisses her again before leading them to the couch.

Sitting together, Emma wraps her arm around her Queen's shoulders and pulls her close while kissing her head. "I know that you are still allowing that brain of yours to work overtime but don't..all that matters now is that we are together..this may not be our land that we are used to but if we cannot find a way back, we can make this our home. A new start, just me and you"

Regina holds on tightly to the blonde's waist and buries her head into the woman's neck. "sounds perfect.." 

_A/N: next up Emma finding her parents...only they have no idea who she is..._


End file.
